Aspinall, Peter
Character Name: Peter Aspinall, MPhys, PhD Age: 39 Date of Birth: April 9th 2388 Race: Human Sex: Male Physical Description: * Height: 6’3” * Weight: 190lbs * Eyes: brown * Hair: Dark Brown, messed up look more often than not but can be quite neat at times * Appearance: Quite well built, with a small scar under his left eyebrow, he is of average colour for someone from England and has no facial hair. He wears little jewellery, a simple chain around his neck and the engagement and wedding rings from his second marriage. FAMILY INFORMATION Place of Birth: Sheffield, England, EARTH Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: Paul Aspinall, 66 years old, runs a family shipping and transport company. * Mother: Irene Aspinall, 65 years old, used to manage a store in Sheffield now helps her husband with the company Siblings: * Brother - Richard Aspinall, 37, works in the family company *Sister in Law - Sara Aspinall, 36, biologist from Oxford Spouse: * Ex Husband Jaxsper Lawrence-Aspinall (Captain, USS APPARITION) * Husband: Matthew Aspinall (Lieutenant Commander, USS STONEHENGE) Children: * Daughter: Jackie Lawrence-Aspinall, 10, adopted from Starbase 56 * Twin sons: Benham and Boone, 6. Extended Family: * Luke Aspinall, Nephew *Mad'hron Zanders, blood sister, CO ELANDIPOLE IV Base. *Xandria Praed Zanders, Blood Neice. *Tomas Praed Zanders, Blood Nephew *Rosie Zanders, Blood Niece *Ty Zanders, Blood Brother-in-Law *Katlina Gorman, Adopted blood sister, *El'hron Gorman of the house Zendo, Adopted Niece *Maleah Ophelia Gorman , Adopted Niece *Merrick Peter Gorman, Adopted Nephew *Although not actually related he and Daisy Byrne consider each other to be practically siblings, and Erika, Daisy’s daughter considers Peter to be her Uncle. Pets: * Chance: Golden Labrador PERSONAL INFORMATION Favorite Drink: Whiskey Preferred Food: Anything Italian Hobbies & Interests: He enjoys cooking, riding (horses),playing the piano. He is proficient with a Bat’leth and also an obscure alien sword style known as the way of sharpness. Goals: To safeguard his relations and extended family the best he can. STARFLEET INFORMATION Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON Current Position: CO Starfleet Rank: Captain Awards: * Starfleet Cross *Meritorious Service award * Commendation * Daystrom Engineering Pin * Soong Science Ribbon Starfleet History: * Entered Starfleet Academy: 2410 * Entered ACT Programme: 241491011.1300 * Graduated Starfleet Academy: 241491130.1800 * Promoted to Ensign: 241491130.1800 * Assigned to USS CENTURY: 241491213.1330 * Assigned as CSciO: 24152.00213.2300 * Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade: 24152.01001.2000 * Promoted to Lieutenant : 24162.10503.1200 *Promoted to Lieutenant Commander: 2417 *Assigned to USS PROPHECY: 2417 *Assigned to USS MERLIN: 2418 *Assigned: Section leader, GS2 Construction Project: 2419 *Assigned: A-ExO GS2: 2.51120.0219 *Assigned CEO USS PROPHECY 2.60129.1625 * Assigned CEO USS STONEHENGE 2.70625.2322 *Assigned ExO USS STONEHENGE 2.70729.2422 *Assigned CEO USS PENDRAGON 2.91213.1542 *Assumed position CO USS PENDRAGON … Education: Academy Major: Engineering: Theoretical propulsion Academy Minor: Flight Control Additional Education: Masters degree in Astrophysics, PhD in the use of Astronomical phenomena for propulsion purposes, private education in small craft maintenance. BACKGROUND HISTORY The son of a successful business man Peter took a keen interest in the family transport company at a young age but never managed to settle down and eventually joined Starfleet. already considered to have quite a lengthy service Peter doesn't see him ever leaving the fleet. His first assignment was the USS CENTURY and from there he has worked in various positions on various ships in the fleet including stints as the Executive officer and two separate vessels His family is important to him and it seems to constantly grow, his daughter is adopted yet neither he nor she ever think of them being anything other than father and daughter. After a first marriage that ended in a quite amicable manner Peter is now married to Matthew whom he met when the latter joined the USS PROPHECY as the chief Security officer. They are the proud fathers of twin boys created from their DNA with the help of Dr Brouder and carried to term by their close friend Daisy Byrne. His assignment on the USS PROPHECY was cut short when the ship was lost on a mission in the ISC Dimension but he along with the majority of the remaining crew were reassigned to the USS STONEHENGE The mission created some strain on his marriage to Matthew when a renegade Cairon scientist created a genetic clone of Peter with the same memories, they were essentially indistinguishable by the current levels of technology available to the crew. Tragically one of the two Peters was killed while attempting to stabilize a chain of inter-dimensional rifts they used to return home. Peter’s second stint as ExO on a Starfleet vessel, the STONEHENEGE ended when he obtained his PhD and was promoted to the rank of Captain in acknowledgement of the achievement. Keen to make use of his engineering talents he was reassigned to the USS PENDRAGON as the Chief engineer. Unfortunately the new assignment brings with it some strain as Matthew remains assigned to the USS STONEHENGE. Following an accident leaving the USS PENDRAGON stranded far away from home with her CO in medical stasis Peter has assumed command of the ship. MEDICAL NOTES: In an early mission on the CENTURY in an accident involving the ULYSSES the ship became semi-sentient and a telepathic link was forged between the ship and Peter who possessed previously latent telepathic abilities. One of a few humans who ever shows any functionality for telepathy Peter's ability is relatively low key. He is able to communicate with other Telepaths, although communication with Vulcans has so far required physical contact. He is also able to sense, and get an impression of the emotional state, of people he is close to, most commonly this has been Jax or more recently Matthew. He has become quite adept at shielding his mind and much of the time his telepathic abilities, limited as they are, are not even evident. The twins, Benham and Boone, are also mildly telepathic and they seem to be able to communicate feelings to Peter with great ease. Peter is in possession of a piece of technology, created by the telepathic race of the Batamet, that boosts his telepathic abilities by a relatively substantial amount however use of the technology is exhausting to Peter.